Silence
by Pontiger27
Summary: A girl from Bella's past comes back to Forks and new things will arise what happens to Bella and the gang when Bella shows signs of something that happened long time in the past? Not to mention that she knows about the Cullen's secrets and some as well?


**Hey everybody I got a new idea for a story so I decided that I am going to be writing this story along with my other story 'Moonlight Sisters' check it out if you get a chance. Anyway this story is going to be in my character Samira's POV unless told otherwise I may add someone else's POV in there from time to time but other than that it is going to be what's going on from her perspective. To have the story make sense all the Cullens and Bella are seniors and Jacob is going to be the same age as them. Takes place after Eclipse with minor changes. Please read on and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, I only own Samira and her father.**

* * *

I was busy dusting and sweeping out the horse stalls of our new ranch on the outskirts of Forks Washington between La Push and some house that was out in the woods. Why my father said we were going to move back here I don't know I guess it was time for us to get away from the military academy. My father was a high ranking general for the army I myself was a major in different divisions. I think the real reason that we moved back to Forks was to fulfill my mother's dream of owning a ranch like her father and also running a riding school. I guess you could say I was an army brat and a cowgirl all rolled up into one. My father and I are going to run the ranch because my mother died before she could start her dream; I was about nine years old at the time and we were driving along the cliffs of La Push beach when three people jumped in front of the car causing my dad to swerve. At first both my parents made it out of the car safely but I was too scared to move so my mom came back in to get me but the car fall before she could get us both out of the car. Somehow I survived the sixty foot drop to the but my mother wasn't as lucky, I was returned to my father after some man named Sam Uley found me said that I was repeating 'she's gone' over and over again. I owe Sam my life and I never really got to thank him for it, that was about eight years again and ever since then I had stopped talking, therefore being labeled as a freak.

I rush back to the house to make my father breakfast after I'm done I run up to the bathroom to changed into my cloths for my first day at Forks High School. I was thought to be your average teenager, I surfed, I rode horses, I played the guitar, I did all my chores, and people thought I was a normal teen which is exactly what I wanted them to believe. What they don't know is that I am not a normal teen I am not even a normal human, I have a secret that I intend on keeping. Most people would think that I was really pretty but how wrong they would be, every part of me is covered in scars some I got on my own, others **HE** gave to me. I finished getting ready I had on simple jeans, black T-shirt and some vans, grabbed my dog tags** (the ones you get in the military) **put on my blue diamond ring **(Pic on profile)** then I put on my dog tags and my blue ring **(Pic on profile)** I grabbed my wallet, keys, and backpack and headed out the door.

I parked my car in a far deserted part of the parking lot and made my way to the office, looking around at my surroundings. I made my way through the entrance to find an old red head lady sitting at a computer; her name plate said Mrs. Cope. I walked up to the desk and lightly cleared my throat. She looked up from the computer and jumped a little in reaction to my eyes I am guessing, oh well at least she didn't scream.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked not taking her eyes away from mine.

**_"Yes I am Samira Griffin and I was hoping that I could get my schedule?"_**I wrote down on the small notebook I always carried with me. I handed her the note and she read it quickly.

"Oh yes you are the new student am I right? Wait I will go get your schedule" she said disappearing into a filing room, she came back a few seconds later with two pieces of paper in her hand. "Here you go dear this is you schedule and a map of the school also get your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day."

**_"Thank you"_**I wrote taking the papers and heading out the door.

"Your welcome" she said "I'm going to have to call her teachers and tell them that she doesn't talk" I heard her mutter right before the door closed. I took a quick look at my schedule.

_World History- Mr. Jones_

_Spanish- Mr. Dempsey_

_English- Mr. Reed_

_Gym- Mrs. Smith_

_Lunch_

_Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Calculus- Ms. Fritz_

Well at least I have pretty good classes; I put my schedule in my bag and headed down the hall. I ran into a blond haired guy with a baby like face, blue eyes he sort of looked like a golden retriever **(Guess who!)**. I tensed up immediately and took a small step back glaring at him but I could only see **_THEIR _**faces.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" the boy stuttered.

I nodded at him.

"Hey your the new girl right? My name's Mike Newton" Mike stated.

**_"Samira Griffin"_**I wrote.

"Cool what is your first class?"

**_"World History"_** I wrote again, I loved having a photographic memory even if it can be a pain sometimes.

"You need any help finding it?" Mike asked hopefully, I shook my head no. He looked up at me ready to complain but then he saw my eyes and was speechless. "Um actually now that you mention it I have to get going" he sputtered before practically running away from me, I sighed.

_"So much for fitting in" _I thought, I continued down the direction I came in, it was still pretty early so I sat down under a tree and pulled out a book and was about to turn on my ipod when the sound if laughter from across the parking lot stopped me.

I looked up and saw a group of kids who were all extremely good looking. There was a tall supermodel looking blond girl holding hands with a mountain that had curly brown hair. Then there was a small girl with spiky black hair bouncing next to a guy with blond hair. Lastly there was a tall guy with reddish brown hair. They were all extremely pale and had golden eyes. _Vampires _I thought.

The last girl was different from the rest was different from the rest of them; she had deep brown eyes and dark brown hair with red streaks. She was definitely human and somehow she seemed strangely familiar, what I really wanted to know is why she was hanging out with vampires and she didn't seem scared about being with them. I pretended to read my book and I listened to what they were saying.

"Wow Newton's a real charmer ain't he" the giant mountain said.

"Shut up Emmett" the pixie replied.

"If Newton is scared of her then she must be a freak" the supermodel looking blond girl sneered. _Well excuse me! _I thought.

"Aw come on Rose leave her alone we all know how strong Mike comes on to all the new girls be thankful that what ever she did scared him" the human girl countered.

"I can't read her mind when I try it is like running into an iceberg" the bronze haired guys said.

"I can't feel her emotions all I am getting a numb feeling" the other blond said.

"I can see her future but it is a little fuzzy" the pixie said again, they all began to panic.

Before they could say anything else the bell rang and I was off to first period with Mr. Jones, I walked into the classroom and handed him the slip. He was a short chubby man with short hair; he took the slip and introduced me to the class.

"Class this is Samira Griffin and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. I know that you will make her feel welcome. Miss Griffin if you would go have a seat in the back behind Miss Cullen and Miss Hale" Mr. Jones said pointing to the back of the classroom. I looked at the class as he introduced me and noticed that a girl who's name I have heard to be Lauren, I listened to what she said to the girl next to her.

"Hey Jess look at Rosalie and Alice" Lauren whispered.

"I know they think that they are so cool with their designer cloths. Who do they think they are stealing all the attention from us" the girl named Jessica whispered back.

"I wonder how their outfits would look covered in coffee" Lauren sneered before getting up with an open cup of coffee and casually walking towards Alice and Rosalie. I quickly walked down the same aisle and 'accidentally' tripped and knocked my binder into the coffee causing it to spill on her white blouse.

"Ahh my blouse! Look at what you have done" Lauren screamed.

**_"I am so sorry I didn't mean to"_**I wrote handing her the note she read before crumpling it up and throwing it in my face.

"You so did that on purpose you silent bitch! Why are you such a freak" my gaze hardened and she took a step back as I glared at her.

"Miss Mallory that is enough you are to apologize to Miss Griffin then go clean yourself up! After you're done you and I will have a talk after class" Mr. Jones yelled. Lauren nodded and Mr. Jones turned back to the white board.

"You better watch yourself loser you are in my school now" Lauren threatened before shoving past me. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Rosalie and Alice who were just staring at me; I shrugged my shoulders before taking my spot behind them.

The rest of class was uneventful I listened to the teachers lecture but every time I looked either Alice or Rosalie were staring at me. The bell rang it was off to my other classes, everything was the same until I got to gym where standing in the middle were Emmett and Jasper Cullen. _Great more vampires just what I need _I thought to myself.

We were playing a game of soccer boys against girls and Coach Smith let me play even though it was my first day. Most of the girls on the team just stood there or ran away from the ball but we did have a few sporty girls. And it was sort of even because at least half the boys on the team were flirting with girls from our side so they weren't really paying attention but bad luck for us the vampires were.

I saw one girl named Paige with the ball running up field towards the boy's goal where the famous Mike Newton was playing goalie. Eric Yorkie stole the ball from Paige and passed it down to Tyler Crowly when I ran in front of him and stole the ball.

"Where the hell did she come from!?" Tyler yelled in surprise, I laughed silently and ran back up field when Emmett and Jasper blocked my path. I was about seven feet from the goal, I studied their positions for a second before launching the ball up in the air making them think I was going to shoot it over their heads when I really jumped up at kicked it downward between their legs. Paige got the ball and scored, the boys were furious but the girls were celebrating. I just sat on the ground fear pulsing through me because Emmett and Jasper were staring down at me.

"Ok Samira take Jessica's place in the goal" Mrs. Smith I nodded and walked towards the goal, Jessica bumped me as I walked by. Mrs. Smith blew the whistle and the game began again, Emmett ended up with the ball and was running in my direction and people scattered not wanting to get trampled. Emmett was half way from where the goalie box ended. He kicked it harder than he was supposed to.

"Emmett you idiot you kicked it too hard!" Jasper growled to low for human ears.

"Well shit she better get out of the way" Emmett said back. He was right but I had a different idea I ran to the edge of the goalie box and waited for the ball to come, when it was about to make contact with my stomach I moved my hands out in front of me in a motion to catch the ball but instead of catching it I moved my hands in the opposite direction spinning the ball in the other direction before backing up to the goal post and finally stopping the ball completely.

"How the hell did she do that!?" Emmett yelled well to low for a human but still.

"I don't know" Jasper replied.

"We have to talk to her"

"And what exactly to propose we say 'Hey I kicked that with my vampire strength and I just wanted to know how you caught it without breaking your arms' yeah that will go great"

"I see your point"

Just then the bell rang and I hurried to change so I can go to lunch. As I was getting dressed I could hear the whispers of the girls around me. All of them were about me, all around I heard 'what a weirdo why doesn't she talk' or 'what is up with her eyes she probably was a government experiment before she came here' and 'I bet she cuts herself I mean look at all those scars' and the most common 'I bet she murdered her mother because he mom wouldn't take her shopping' pathetic it was like nobody had anything better to do. I finished getting dressed and walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich, apple, and a bottle water before sitting down at an open table pretty close to the lunch line. I looked at the ring on my right hand and was immediately pulled a moving picture.

_There were a whole bunch of people in the lunch line; Bella was walking towards the line from the other end of the cafeteria by herself while Edward talked to the other Cullens. Bella stopped behind a jock who's name I think was Connor, he turned around and started talking to her. I only managed to catch the last part of their conversation._

_"Come on you know you want to" Connor said fingering a strand of her hair._

_"I said no now go away and leave me alone" she yelled pulling away._

_"I'll show you to disrespect me!" he growled pulling back his fist and punched her in the face, Edward was there in a second and ripped into Connor's neck exposing them._

I pulled back into focus when I heard the last part of there exchange, I quickly looked at the Cullen's table and saw Edward looking furious and Alice having a vision. _"There is no way he will get to them in time without exposing himself" _I thought quickly getting up.

Connor's fist was about to connect with her face when I stepped in front of her taking the blow head on, it didn't hurt that much after a while you get used to in after a while. I opened my eyes and glared at him before bringing my fist into his get and throwing him over my hip. It was completely quiet except the thud of when he hit the floor, without looking I gently grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of line she flinched my cold skin. I picked up my uneaten tray of food, handed it to her and led her back to the Cullens without looking at them I handed Bella over to them before exiting out of the lunchroom.

I had last period with the whole Cullen family plus Bella but they were in the back rows while I was forced to sit in the middle of the room between two large perverted muscle-heads _"Oh joy"_ The whole class period I felt their eyes burning into my back, once the bell rang I was out the door before anyone could move. I was walking toward my car on the deserted side of the parking lot when someone yelled for me to stop.

"Samira wait!" Bella yelled, I stopped and sighed before turning around, I should have known she wouldn't let it go.

"I never got to say thank you" she said breathlessly, I nodded and waited for her to say something else.

"How?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know he was going to hit me?" I raised my hand making it into a fist and pulling it back, I heard a growl and turned ever so slightly to see the Cullens watching us from a little ways down I put my fist back down at my side.

"Why did you help I mean nobody else seemed to eager to jump in"

I tilted my head towards Edward, made an angry face and clenched my fist, then pointed her face and to the bruise on mine.

"Edward would have been angry if I got hurt" I nodded then gave her a 'continue' look.

"And that would be bad?" she guessed, I nodded again.

"How bad?" I tilted my head toward them again, before flipping over her hand with the crescent scar on it and pointing to my neck while baring my teeth. I heard a surprised gasp from the Cullens and Bella looked like she'd seen a ghost, I chose now to open my notebook and ask a question.

**"How are Charlie and Renee?"** I wrote.

"How do you know about them?" she asked looking rather scared.

**"You honestly don't remember me Izzy" **I wrote putting the emphasize on Izzy, she shook her head.

**"Text me when you figure it out" **I wrote handing her a sketch I just did and my phone number before waving and getting into my car and driving off.

**_Bella's POV_**

I walked back to the car with the paper in hand.

"Whats that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know" I replied opening it, it was a picture of a swan and a griffin connected by some sort of rope, there was an angry cloud over head and in the corner was the name Izzy.

"What it is supposed to mean?" Alice wondered everyone else shrugged.

"We should probably go to Carlisle and tell him about the girl" Jasper suggested, we got into the car and drive to the Cullen's mansion. The whole ride there I was looking at the drawing, what could it possibly mean? Who was that girl and why does she seem so familiar?

I sat in the living room to do some homework while the others talked to Carlisle but I couldn't concentrate so I gave up. Instead I picked up the picture and really studied it, the swan and the griffin were easy enough to figure out, it was Samira and I. I didn't get the cloud through it looked like a storm cloud, what does that have to do with Izzy. I gave up and looked at the rope connecting the two, I could faintly see writing on it, I groaned and just kept staring at it I didn't even notice someone shaking me.

"Bella, love are you alright?" Edward's voice came laced with worry; I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes just frustrated, Edward what does the rope say?" he took the picture from me and studied it.

"Even the swan needs help flying" he recited, that triggered a memory.

_It was before I left with my mom for __Arizona__ I was sitting on my lawn with a toy in my lap trying to put it together, then a girl with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes came over._

_"Izzy let me help you" she said but I shooed her hand away._

_"I can do it myself Storm" she sighed causing me to look up "Whats wrong?" I asked putting the toy down._

_"Nothing I am just sad that you are leaving next week"_

_"It'll be ok I'll come back next summer to visit" I reassured her._

_"I know but take this" she said handing me a box._

_"Storm you know I don't like surprises!" I groaned._

_"Just open it" she ordered I did what I was told and opened it up, inside was a gorgeous beaded bracelet with and inscription 'even the swan needs help flying'._

_"Thanks so much Samira! I love it!" I yelled giving her a hug._

_"It's a friendship bracelet I have one to see" she said holding up her wrist it was the same design as mine except it said 'Griffin in the eye of the storm' she helped me put mine on "it's adjustable so we can wear them forever" I smiled at her "Promise you will never take it off?" I nodded my head._

_"I promise"_

"Griffin in the eye of the storm"

"What was that dear?" Esme asked I didn't answer I jumped up snatched the paper from Edward's hand and ran over to my backpack to get my phone (somehow not tripping) I typed in the message _"Storm?" _I got a reply almost instantly.

"Bingo"

* * *

**Hey everyone I am terribly sorry feel free to get out your shotguns but I have just been sooo busy with school and I haven't had any time to write but I promise that I will spend any spare time I have to write and update anytime I can. I love all you of you who have stuck with me but I need 5 reviews before I have the inspiration to write again.**

~Pontiger27


End file.
